


The Hug Wizard

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: D&D Elements, backstory time!, i have no idea what to do for tags here XD, whoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: There were legends.....
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Hug Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Hug_Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hug_Wizard/gifts).



There was a legend from long ago. No one was sure how it began or why the story was so popular and yet the story continued story.

There was a wizard, his origins were unknown. Some believed him to be an eldritch being in humanoid form, walking this earth for some unknown reason. Some believed that he had just appeared one day. Every time this story was told, it ended up being a different explanation of how he ended up here.

However, the next part of the story was always the same. It was the part of the story that was probably why the story got spread so much. He was a wizard, and yet it seemed he didn’t use his magic,MP, or spell slots, it depended on who you asked what they called it, on spells.

Instead, he used it on hugs. This was practically unheard of. You were supposed to use your magic on spells like Fireball, or Charm Person, or Disguise Self. Not on simple things like hugs.

And yet, no one could deny there was something magical about his hugs. The legend went that whoever received his hugs felt better and somehow, he always knew where he was needed most.

And what the people didn’t know was the legend of the Hug Wizard was true. He wasn’t an easy man to track down, but somehow, I was able to do it. And just like the legends said, just when I needed him most, he appeared.

I think I had almost given up on my search at that point. I had been searching for...had it been weeks? Months? With no sign of him. I was about to give up when he appeared.

Apparently, someone had found out about my search and told him about, and just when I was at my lowest he found me. 

His hugs worked as well as people said.

With a friendly wave he left, just as cryptid as before, but seemingly alone….maybe it was time to change that. After all, there was nothing saying the Hug Wizard couldn’t have a D&D party.


End file.
